


Gratitude

by SnowMakesMeLonely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Conmin - Freeform, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMakesMeLonely/pseuds/SnowMakesMeLonely
Summary: Armin is working through  his feelings after Connie refused to abandon him on the rooftop after Eren becomes a Titan the first time. Work in progress. More chapters to come! Feedback welcome.





	1. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin opens up to his best friend.

Armin couldn't shake the feeling of security and comfort he felt while being carried across the city to safety in Connie's capable arms. Not only did he feel safe- he felt alive, despite the feeling of uselessness and guilt lurking in his mind. He kept flashing back to the sheer stubbornness of Connie and his refusal to abandon him. Armin always felt like a burden, but somehow, things were different when Connie wouldn't leave him behind.

Armin felt an aching in his chest he didn't quite understand. He was so smart; knew so much, yet, he couldn't sort out his own head. _'What is this inside of me?'_ Armin wondered to himself. _'I feel like I'm longing for something I've lost, but I can't figure it out. Maybe I can visit Eren to talk things over. '_

Armin made his way down to the musty cell where Eren was being kept. "E-Eren, a-are you there?" Armin whispered to his childhood friend.

"Armin?! What are you doing down here?" Eren asked, puzzled.

"Uhh, umm, do you have a moment to talk?" Armin squeaked out.

"Are you kidding me? Where the hell do I have to be? Of course I've got time to talk!" Eren chuckled as he put a hand on the back of his head, curiously eyeing his childhood best friend.

Armin asked to be let into the cell, and the guard begrudgingly agreed. Once inside, Armin lowered his head to avoid the intense green eyes of Eren. He made his way slowly over to Eren's bed, where his friend was sitting, continuing to avoid the other boy's gaze. Armin sat down on the bed next to Eren.

Eren finally broke the awkward silence, "Armin, what's wrong?" Eren tousled Armin's hair playfully.

Armin looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting Eren's. He looked back down, trying to avoid Eren's questioning face. "Do you ever have an aching in your chest? Like a longing that you can't explain? Like you've lost something, but can't figure out what?"

Eren blinked and pondered the question for a moment. "I mean, I know I miss my parents and get an aching feeling in my chest, but I'm not sure I follow... Are you talking like a sad aching, or more like a crush?" Eren raised an eyebrow and patted his friend on the back.

Armin reflected on the question Eren had just asked him ' _A crush?'_ Armin thought to himself, when suddenly an image of a certain small, bald headed boy popped into his mind, warming him from head to toe.

Armin shook his head to try to get the memory of having Connie's slender, but strong arms wrapped around his small frame. He got sucked deeper into the memory, losing where he was. "Armin?" Eren's voice brought the blonde back to the present. Armin blushed and gave Eren a weak smile.

"Where'd you go, buddy?" Eren questioned, his emerald eyes probing his friend further. "It is a crush isn't it?! Who's the lucky girl?!" Armin's face flushed as red as Mikasa's scarf.

"Um, er, uhh, well, i-it's not a girl..." Armin turned an even darker shade of crimson and Eren just smiled at his friend. "Who's the lucky boy, then?!" Armin refused to speak, he didn't want his best friend making fun of him.

Eren sighed. "Armin, we've been through so much together, I don't care who you like. You'll always be my best friend. Now, tell me, who do you like?!"

"C-connie." Armin sputtered out, almost inaudibly. Eren's eyes widened and he leaned in to make sure he'd heard correctly. "Did you say 'Connie'?!" Armin closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth out of embarrassment.

"SEE?! I knew you'd make fun of me!" The small, blonde went to get up and run away, but a strong hand had encircled his wrist, keeping him in place. Eren stared at him with nothing but kind eyes. "Don't be ashamed, Armin! I'm a little disappointed you didn't say me..." Eren flashed a huge grin at Armin and tossed his head back to laugh, "If that's who you like, let's help you get him!" Armin's blue eyes grew as wide as saucers "WHAT?!" he shouted, his voice going up a couple of octaves. "I can't tell him! I'm just weak and useless. Plus, he probably only likes girls. I doubt he'd be interested in someone like me."

Eren grabbed Armin's face and held it with both hands. "Armin, you don't know that. Think about it, there has to be some feelings there. Especially since he was so insistent about rescuing you and carrying you through the whole damn city. You're not useless- you have a brilliant mind and an amazing way with words. Connie is so lucky to have someone like you wanting him." Eren blushed a little as he noticed a twinge of jealousy stab his chest as he thought about Armin's affection being pointed somewhere else. 'Why the hell am I feeling jealous?!' Eren thought to himself. This time it was Armin's turn to bring Eren back to reality.

"Eren?" The brunette shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times to come back to the present, realizing he was still cupping Armin's face, as innocent blue eyes stared up at him. "S-sorry, Armin. Got a little lost in thought..." his voice trailed off. Armin put his hand on Eren's shoulder and Eren felt electrified. He swallowed hard, leaned in and lightly kissed Armin on the lips, feeling confused and being swept away by emotion. Armin pulled away in shock, breaking the kiss. "Whoa, Eren! Where did that come from?!" Armin's heart was racing. Eren released Armin's face.

 _'Real smooth, Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?!'_ The green eyed boy thought to himself. "I'm so sorry, Armin. I don't know what came over me." Eren's breathing was quick and shallow, the feeling of his lips on Armin's was like nothing he had ever felt before. The adrenaline was coursing through him, as though he were facing down a Titan. He ached to feel it again right away. "I thought I would kiss you, umm, to help you make sure that you liked Connie." The brunette let out an awkward, forced laugh as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. _'Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Eren could feel Armin's deep blue eyes piercing him, but he refused to look at the blonde.

Armin cleared his throat. "Eren- that was my first kiss." The blonde's heart was still racing and he could feel his breath becoming more shallow. Eren felt ashamed for being so out of control. "Oh, Armin, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that."

"You didn't take advantage of me. To be honest, I really liked it. Would it be okay if we kissed again? I would like to have some experience in this before I try to pursue-" Armin was cut off by Eren firmly pressing his lips to him before he could finish his sentence. He closed his eyes tightly, picturing himself kissing Connie like this.

Eren gently cupped Armin's face with one hand as he propped himself up with his other arm. He broke away from the kiss for a moment. "Armin, I want you to lie on top of me." The blonde nodded once and straddled his friend's legs as his friend laid back on his bed. Armin realized that Eren already had an erection at this point. He felt his own dick growing in excitement.

Armin lowered his face towards Eren's and studied his features. Eren stared back at Armin. He felt his large dick twitch under the weight of Armin, aching for it to be touched by his best friend. The blue eyed boy leaned in closer, his hot breath hitting the green eyed boy's face. Suddenly, the blonde mashed his lips against the brunette's in a passionate kiss. Eren ran his hands up and down Armin's back, slowly getting closer to his friend's tight ass. Eren gulped and slid his hands over Armin's ass and the blonde squirmed at the new sensation, causing him to grind against Eren's throbbing cock. They both quietly moaned at the new sensations rushing through their strong bodies.

Eren brought his hands to Armin's chest and began to unbuckle the ODM gear. Armin began to do the same to Eren, eventually freeing themselves of the bondage like equipment. Armin gently ran his hands down Eren's chest until he reached the top of his pants. Eren was beginning to sweat, curious as to what his friend was going to do next. Armin began to unbutton Eren's pants painfully slowly, but Eren stopped him. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde and rolled them over, pinning Armin to the bed. The brunette helped his friend out of his shirt, his labored breathing in unison with Armin's. "Armin, I want to make you feel good." Eren unbuttoned Armin's pants, then slid his pants and underwear off in one quick motion, freeing Armin's surprisingly large dick. The blue eyed boy whimpered. An evil grin spread across Eren's face. He surprisingly enjoyed seeing his friend completely exposed, at his mercy. Eren cupped Armin's balls, while he gently placed kisses all over his chest, noticing the lean muscles of the smaller boy.

Armin kept squirming and letting out little yelps as he felt new sensations all over his body. Feeling his dick pulsing and yearning to be touched. Eren was dangerously close, but kept avoiding his penis. Eren made his way with kisses and his tongue down Armin's chest, around his belly button, to his hips and hovered near the blonde's penis, noticing that the golden pubic hair nearly matched the hair on his friend's head. Eren began stroking Armin's inner thighs listening to him squeak and squeal. Eren had never been with another person before, male or female, but felt drunk off of the power he had over Armin in that moment. Eren noticed a little pearl of pre-cum forming on the tip of Armin's dick. He lowered his head and licked it up, Armin bucked his hips in pleasure and surprise.

Armin wanted to experience more. Eren looked up at his friend and stared into the ocean blue eyes as he wrapped his mouth around Armin's dick, sliding down it until his cock reached the back of his throat. Eren was a little uncertain as to what to do, but started bobbing up and down on the blonde's penis, while he gently squeezed and massaged his balls. Armin squealed in delight and started grinding into Eren's mouth, waves of ecstasy washing over him. His heart beating faster and faster, leading to an intense build up. "Eren! I'm s-so c-close," the boy said breathlessly as Eren worked harder to finish his friend.

Armin let out a quiet, shrill shriek of pleasure as he released his hot seed in his best friend's mouth. Eren's eyes widened as his mouth filled with a warm, thick, salty liquid. He quickly swallowed to get the taste out of his mouth. Armin laid on the bed, dazed and seeing stars.

Eren's hips were compulsively thrusting as he was desperate to feel some release. He slid off his pants and underwear, noticing the wet spot that had formed on them. Eren laid by his friend and began slowly stroking his erection, feeling it grow impossibly harder. He placed a hand on Armin's body as he increased his pace- this jolted Armin back to life. Armin was shocked at the size of Eren and the joy he felt seeing his friend splayed in front of him to drink in. Armin reached over and began to play with Eren's balls. Eren bucked and squirmed with the new sensation. Armin decided to surprise Eren and slide his mouth onto Eren's cock. The brunette moaned at the wetness and warmth. He'd never felt such a sensation before. Armin began furiously sucking and slurping Eren, watching his friend quickly lose control. "OH, ARMIN!" Eren whispered breathlessly, thrusting further into the blonde's mouth. Eren felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he neared orgasm. He clenched the sheets of his bed and let out a whimper as he came hard in Armin's mouth. Armin stared at Eren, watching him writhe with pleasure as he came down from his high. He swallowed the ejaculate quickly and sat back up. Eren ran his fingers through Armin's yellow locks, appreciative of the pleasure he had just received. Armin laid his head on Eren's stomach,  looking up at his best friend, feeling even more confused than before. Eren noticed the troubled expression on Armin's face. "You alright?" he asked as he cocked a eyebrow.

"I feel like I've betrayed Connie. I'm so ashamed, I don't know what came over me," the blue eyed boy said, avoiding Eren's intense stare. The emerald eyed boy tucked a hand under Armin's chin and tilted his head up so he had to look at him.

"You didn't betray Connie. You don't need to feel ashamed, either. Just think of it as some experience so you won't be awkwardly fumbling around when you do this with Connie." It pained Eren to say it, he secretly wanted to keep Armin to himself.

"Thanks, Eren. I should probably go before someone sees us like this." Armin quickly dressed and left before Eren could protest.

_'Damn it, what is wrong with me? It's not fair to Armin to put him in a situation like that. Ugh, I'm such a selfish asshole.'_


	2. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin bumps into Connie on his way back from seeing Eren...

Armin was deep in his confusion as he collided with another person while rounding the corner in the hallway, trying to make his way back to his room.

"Where are you off to in such a rush, Armin?" a familiar voice questioned him. Armin's heart stopped- it was Connie's voice. He turned bright red and remained still, hoping Connie would just leave. Armin could still taste Eren on his tongue and was fearful that Connie would smell him on his breath.

Connie placed both hands firmly on Armin's shoulders as he noticed the blue eyed boy was extremely agitated and looked disheveled. "Armin! Are you okay? Did someone try to hurt you?" Armin found this protective question a bit odd. "I'm fine. I just, I've got a lot on my mind is all." Armin tried to shake off Connie's grip on him, but the golden eyed boy was much stronger.

Connie brought his face closer to Armin's "Tell me if someone has hurt you. I won't stand for it!" Armin maintained eye contact "Nobody has hurt me, I promise!" Armin gave a slight smile to reassure Connie, but Connie wasn't buying it. "Well, what do you have on your mind? Maybe I can help? I hate seeing you so upset." Connie smiled reassuringly. Armin felt hot all over from this kind of attention from his crush and his ears began to ring. Before Armin could steady himself he crashed into the wall and slid down, blacking out momentarily. When the world came back into focus, all he could see were two golden orbs glowing with concern.

"Armin, what's going on? You passed out for a minute there. Do you want me to take you to Hanji to get checked out?" Armin's cheeks burned hot with embarrassment. _'I can't believe I just passed out like that in front of Connie! Ugh, now he's going to think I'm even weaker.'_ Before he could respond, Connie wrapped Armin's arm around his neck and lifted him off the ground with little effort. Connie started heading toward Hanji's office, but Armin finally found his voice. "Connie, I'm fine. I'm just tired and a bit overwhelmed. I just need some rest. I really need to get back to my room."

Connie eyed the blonde skeptically. "Fine, but I'm carrying you there." Armin rolled his eyes and complied, secretly enjoying the feeling of being in Connie's arms again.

The boys made it back to Armin's quarters and Connie laid him on the bed, eyeing him cautiously, watching Armin for any signs of passing out again. "What could possibly have you so screwed up right now, Armin?" Connie inquired. Before he knew what he was saying, Armin suddenly blurted out "You!"

Connie jumped back slightly and his eyes grew wide at his friend's outburst. _'What the fuck did I do wrong? Oh no, he probably thinks I'm treating him like a baby! I know he can be really sensitive about feeling weak...'_ Connie glowed red and timidly asked the blue eyed boy "What do you mean? I'm sorry for babying you, I was really worried! I just wanted -" Armin cut Connie off by putting a finger against the bald boy's lips and shushing him. _'Shit. I've completely blown it. Armin must know by now that I like him. Why am I such a fool? I was too obvious and now I've scared him away.'_

Armin stared at Connie with his deep blue eyes and Connie just about melted. His heart racing, his blood rushing to his lower extremities, longing to feel Armin kissing him, touching him, feeling him from the inside. Connie stared back and swallowed hard, nearly choking from how dry his mouth had become. His breathing became ragged.

Armin looked into Connie's eyes and saw nothing but worry. Armin finally broke the silence. "Connie, ever since the day Eren became a titan, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," the words falling out of his mouth as if someone else was controlling him. "The way you made me feel, I had never felt like that before. I always feel like a burden, like I'm always having to be saved by Mikasa and Eren, but when you insisted you carry me back, I felt differently. Like I was someone important. I keep reliving the feeling of having your arms around me and us flying through the city to headquarters. I could have died in your arms then, and still felt perfectly content." Armin looked down, avoiding the gaze of the other boy, feeling the inevitable rejection coming.

"Armin, you're so smart. You bring so much to the 104th. You really are important, especially to me. I don't understand what you could possibly want with someone like me. I don't have much to offer. I'm small and everyone thinks I'm stupid..." Connie continued to talk while Armin withdrew into his own mind. Armin was dumbfounded. _'Eren was right, there was more to Connie insisting that I come with him.'_

"Uh, I should probably go."

Armin snapped out of it once he realized that Connie was trying to leave. "Why? Please stay." Armin looked at Connie, his blue eyes pleading for the golden eyed boy's company. Connie looked around the room blushing. He lifted his arms and folded them behind his neck. "I-if you want me to." Armin smiled at him sweetly and moved to make room for Connie on his bed. Connie clumsily obliged, bumping heads with Armin in the process. "Sorry, Armin!" Armin grabbed Connie's face and gently pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Neither boy had felt so alive in their life. Connie closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss harder, feeling his pants getting tight. Armin traced Connie's lips with his tongue. The sheer excitement of kissing this beautiful blue eyed, blonde boy made Connie's dick ooze with pre-cum. Connie opened his eyes and started fumbling with Armin's gear to see more of the boy, refusing to break the kiss. Armin tried to do the same to Connie.

After awkwardly fumbling for a bit, Connie freed Armin, then worked on removing his own gear. Armin removed his own shirt and slid off his boots and pants, leaving only his underwear between him and Connie. Connie gawked at Armin's lean, muscular build. He was slender, but far from frail. Connie blinked a few times and got back to his task of getting undressed down to his underwear.

Armin was shocked at how strong Connie looked without clothes on. He wasn't bulky, but toned and well defined. Armin had felt his strength, but didn't realize just how well-built he was. Suddenly, Armin felt weak and self-conscious, and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Connie noticed immediately and grabbed Armin's wrists. "I want to see every inch of your body. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of." Connie lowered his head and began to gently kiss every part of Armin's milky white stomach and chest, taking in the scent of Armin, etching every second into his memory. Armin shuddered with a mix of delight and a little sense of unease that this was all in his imagination, and he was still passed out in the hallway.

"Relax, Armin. It's just me." Connie smiled at the blonde reassuringly. Connie nibbled at the waistband of Armin's underwear and started to slide them down. It was Connie's turn to feel a bit self-conscious once he freed Armin's large cock. "Wow, Armin!" The blonde quickly tried to hide himself, but the bald boy stopped him. Pinning Armin's wrists to his sides, Connie lowered his face dangerously close to Armin's erection, contemplating what he should do next.

Armin began writhing, trying to get away from Connie's strong grasp. He wanted to slide his throbbing cock in Connie's mouth, feeling that warm, wet, sucking sensation he'd felt earlier with Eren.

Connie enjoyed watching Armin squirm with desire. He watched Armin's dick twitch and enjoyed seeing a sweet little drop of pre-cum forming at the tip. Connie started slowly lapping at the tip of Armin's dick, tasting the liquid seeping from it. He had never tasted another boy before and was a bit taken aback by the flavor. It wasn't gross necessarily, but much saltier than he had expected. Armin let out a soft moan and began to feel the tension leave his body with each suck and lick. Connie peered at Armin and felt joyous at the site of his new lover lying in front of him, melting from his touch.

Armin wanted more from Connie. He wanted to go further than he did with Eren earlier. "Connie?"

"Mmph?" Connie opened his eyes and looked at the blonde with curiosity, refusing to relinquish Armin's dick from his mouth.

"Do you think you could put a finger in me?" Connie took a moment to process where he would be putting his finger and then it clicked.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Armin bit his lower lip and nodded slightly, longing to be penetrated by Connie's slender fingers. Connie started to probe Armin's tight asshole and Armin yelped. Connie froze. "I'm so sorry, Armin!" His eyes wide with concern over possibly hurting his lover.

"It's okay, but you need to get your fingers wet first." Connie had no idea what he was doing and burned bright scarlet in embarrassment.

Armin grabbed Connie's right hand in both of his and started sucking on Connie's fingers. "Let me help you." Armin slobbered all over Connie's thin fingers and slowly guided them to his waiting entrance. Connie gulped as Armin slid his slick index finger into his tight asshole. Armin melted into the new sensation, ordering Connie to work his fingers faster.

Connie continued to try to finger Armin awkwardly, until the slight blonde took hold of the other boy's hand and guided him on speed and position. Connie glanced up at Armin's face with a frown, but Armin only stared back at him with a warm smile and nothing but kindness in his bright blue eyes.

Connie slid his finger out of Armin's ass and sat up. "I'm sorry, Armin. I can't do this." Armin's eyes widened with surprise.

"Connie, have you ever been with anyone before?" Connie just hung his head in shame, his shoulders shaking slightly. Armin curled his fingers around Connie's chin and lifted the bald boy's face level with his. Tears streaming from his golden eyes, Connie looked away, avoiding Armin's intense gaze. "No. Sex was pretty taboo in my house growing up. I didn't know what a blow job was until a few weeks ago when Jean told me what it was. I hadn't even kissed someone until I kissed you. I so badly wanted to get this right my first try and I fucked up. I'm so sorry. This is a lot harder than killing Titans. Love, sex, it's all new to me." Armin put his arms around Connie in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry for rushing you. I had no idea. I'm new to this myself, but I read a lot and have learned a lot that way." Armin felt a huge pang of guilt when the image of him fooling around with Eren earlier that day popped into his head. "Why don't we take things a bit more slowly? I'll be happy to teach you all about this stuff and we can learn a lot together. How does that sound?" Armin interlaced his fingers with Connie's and squeezed. When he didn't receive a response from Connie, he dropped Connie's hand and cupped his lover's face with both hands. "Connie, I'm not going to tell anyone. Please trust me. I don't care how inexperienced you are, I want us to learn and grow together. You're safe here with me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. To be honest, I'm excited and honored to be your first everything."

"Have you ever been with anyone else?" Armin felt the wind sucked out of him and tried his best to be nonchalant.

"W-well, not completely. I mean, I've kissed someone before and, um, other things..." Armin put a hand to the back of his head and stared at the floor, praying Connie wouldn't pursue this line of questioning. 

Connie gulped, debating whether or not to ask the next questions, feeling envious that someone else experienced Armin before him. Before he realized what was happening he blurted out, "Who was it? What did you do with them? What did they do to you? How long ago?"

Sweat formed under Armin's blonde bangs, plastering them to his forehead, as his breathing became more shallow. "Does it matter?" Armin asked gently, sensing the jealousy in Connie's voice. "I haven't had sex, and that was the first time someone has ever fingered me."

"Was it a guy or a girl? Did they suck your dick?" Armin's mind was racing, going back and forth between lying and telling Connie the truth. "Armin, I have to know. Who was it?"

Armin thought he was going to be sick. Connie saw how distressed Armin was. "It was Eren wasn't it?"

"WHAT?! Why would you think that? He's only my best friend- nothing more. It was a boy, one of my friends from school, way back before the Colossal and Armored Titans showed up. I suspect he got eaten by a Titan since I haven't seen him since the wall was breached." Armin was shocked at how easily he lied to Connie just then. 'Why didn't I just tell the truth?' Armin felt dirty for being dishonest, but thinking about it more and listening to the jealousy in Connie's voice, he figured it was better his new lover not know the truth. Little did Armin know, this little lie was going to come back to bite him.

"Connie, you have nothing to worry about. It was in the past and just happened once. Like I said, we didn't have sex and he didn't finger me." Armin gently placed his hand on Connie's face and stroked his cheek, searching the other boy's golden eyes for a reaction. Connie slowly closed his eyes and nuzzled into Armin's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little disappointed I don't get to be your first everything."

The intimate moment with the boys was suddenly interrupted by loud voices in the hallway. "SHIT! Everyone's coming back. What time is it?" Connie began scrambling to get dressed, trying to make sure his secret affair with Armin wasn't revealed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," muttered Connie as he tried to fasten his gear back on as the voices faded down the corridor. "That was close," Connie sighed with relief. "I better get going, I'm not quite ready to let everyone else in on our secret, yet." Connie clumsily kissed Armin one last time before buckling the rest of his gear and dashing out of the room.

Armin felt empty watching his new lover leave the room, his mind racing. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Armin began to weep quietly, alone in his bed. Awash with guilt, longing, confusion, and a bit of disgust toward himself, the blonde began to dress himself. _'Maybe I should go talk to Mikasa about all of this. Why did I lie to Connie? Why did I let myself get wrapped up fooling around with Eren?'_

Armin felt the blood rush to his crotch at the mere thought of Eren, the image of Eren sucking his dick filled his mind, his balls feeling heavy from not being able to get off while fooling around with Connie a bit ago.

Armin decided to quickly jerk himself off before heading to dinner, his mind flashing between Connie and Eren and the differences of how each one felt on his cock.

Armin came quickly, wiped the cum off of his stomach, finished getting dressed, and headed to dinner.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie discovers Armin lied to him.

Armin found Eren and Mikasa already sitting down with their food. Eren saw Armin, quickly waved, and grinned bigger than usual at his best friend. Armin felt a bit uncomfortable at how happy Eren was to see him.

"Heeeeeeyyyy, Armin! Long time no see!" Eren joked as he put his arm around Armin's shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze. Armin's eyes quickly darted around the room, hoping Connie hadn't seen the sign of affection. Armin felt like he'd swallowed his tongue and began to wonder why Eren was being so cozy.

"Heh, very funny, Eren..." Armin shot Eren a death glare and shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulders. Through gritted teeth Armin whispered, "Eren, why are you acting so weird?"

"What are you talking about, Armin?" Eren tried to act surprised. 'Keep yourself together, man. It's not like he's your boyfriend. Don't be so obvious' Eren turned red at the thought of Armin being his boyfriend. He'd opened a door that he could not close. ' _Armin was mine first, nobody will take him from me, especially that tiny, bald boy.'_

Armin sat on the other side of Mikasa so he didn't have to sit next to Eren. Connie came over a bit later and sat across from Armin.

"What are you doing over here, Connie? You don't usually sit here." Eren asked, his green eyes filling with jealousy.

"What? I'm not allowed to sit over here?" Connie shot back trying to act naturally.

"Connie can sit wherever he likes, Eren. We're all friends here." Armin had an unusually sharp tone to his voice that he never used with Eren before. Mikasa cocked an eyebrow at Armin quizzically and glanced between the three boys, sensing an abnormal amount of tension.

The three boys and the raven haired girl ate in silence. Eren finished first and stared Connie down until he finished his food. Connie kept his eyes forward looking at Armin, feeling emerald eyes boring holes into him. "Well, I guess I'm done eating," Connie said as he rose to leave the table. Armin silently stared at him as he got up and left.

"Thanks a lot, Eren. What is your problem?!" Armin hissed at his friend. Mikasa cleared their plates, then grabbed both of her friends by their arms and ushered them out.

"Uh oh, trouble at home, Jaeger?" Jean sneered.

Eren managed to get out "Fuck you, Jean," before Mikasa shoved him and Armin through the door.

Mikasa dragged the boys to a dark corner, unaware they were being followed, and spun them to face her. Both Armin and Eren jumped back with such fright they found themselves backed into the wall. "What is going on with you two?" Mikasa whispered harshly.

"N-nothing!" Armin protested.

"Don't lie to me, Armin. Something happened this afternoon. I'm not going to put up with this between us. What happened?" Mikasa's tone was icy cold and serious.

"Why don't you ask Armin?" Eren shot a look at the blonde.

"Out with it, Armin."

"W-well, it started with me going to Eren to talk. I was trying to sort some things out in my head and wanted to talk to Eren about it. We talked and-"

"Armin has a crush on Connie!" Eren blurted out. Mikasa couldn't hide the shock on her usually stoic face. Armin looked horrified.

"What?" Mikasa stared at Armin, utterly confused.

"Well, Eren kissed me! And other stuff happened and now I'm just really confused. And I don't know why Eren is acting so hostile toward Connie-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mikasa asked bluntly.

Eren looked down and blushed. "Armin, I care about you. I really like you. "

"Of course you do, we've been best friends our whole lives." Armin said, completely oblivious.

"For someone who's so book smart, you're really thick. I like you more than a friend, Armin. I didn't realize it until you had told me you liked Connie. That's why I kissed you and why I sucked your-"

"YOU LIED TO ME, ARMIN!" came a voice from seemingly nowhere. "Why did you lie to me?!" Connie shrieked, tears flowing from his eyes. Armin pushed past Mikasa to pursue Connie. Mikasa grabbed Eren's wrist as he tried to follow Armin.

"Eren, you need to stay out of this," Mikasa said firmly with a stern look on her face. Eren sighed and stayed back with Mikasa.

"Connie, WAIT! Please?!" Armin cried out, chasing the bald headed boy down the corridor, without giving a second glance to the other cadets gawking at him chasing after Connie. "Please talk to me." Connie continued until he got outside, then sat under a tree in the light of the half moon.

Armin caught up to Connie and sat next to him. "Why should I even listen to you, Armin? You lied to me with the first question I asked. Why didn't you just tell me you fucked around with Eren?"

"I saw the jealousy in your eyes and heard it in your voice. I was afraid you wouldn't be interested in me anymore. That you'd think I was tainted and undesirable. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you because of my stupid mistake."

Connie just stared ahead, emotionless. "I don't even know what to say. I really care for you, but I feel so betrayed. This cut me pretty deep. I've never felt for someone the way I feel for you. Realizing you lied like that, shattered me. It can't be undone." Connie paused for a moment, "I need some space for a bit, Armin. I can't even look at you, right now. Please just leave me alone." Armin tried to touch Connie, but the other boy pushed his hand away. "I really need to be left alone. Please leave."

Armin stood up, sighed deeply, and obeyed Connie's command. As he walked away, he glanced back to see if Connie had changed his mind, hoping for forgiveness, but the golden eyed boy only looked away.

Connie continued to sit under the tree alone for a while, trying to work through all of his emotions. ' _Was I too harsh on him? But he lied to me. He didn't just lie about who, but also when. He had just fooled around with Eren right before he was fooling around with me today. And Eren is his best friend, how can I compete with that? How long before Armin would be tempted away from me by Jaeger? Does he even like me, or is he just looking to get off?'_ Connie had so many thoughts swirling around his head, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"Tch. What are you doing out here?" Connie's blood turned to ice when he heard his superior officer's voice.

Connie stood up immediately and pounded his chest to salute Captain Levi. "S-sir! I was trying to clear my head, sir, and came out here to be alone."

"Get to bed, Springer, you've got an early training expedition tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Connie saluted one more time before running inside to his bunk.

Armin sat up in bed unable to fall asleep, images swirling through his mind of the day's events. _'Why did I lie to Connie? And why in the world does Eren like me? I've never seen him act like that before. What can I do? I don't want to lose my best friend, but I also love Connie. Love? Do I love Connie? Why did I just think that?' Armin's mind continued to race and his heart beat faster with panic. 'I'm just going to close my eyes and make myself fall asleep. We've got an expedition tomorrow.'_ Armin continued to toss and turn all night in a fitful sleep, until he heard the door open and close quietly, signaling Connie's return. Armin laid awake hoping Connie would talk to him, feeling his sadness deepen once the sun began to rise.


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps captures another Titan for Hanji. Armin gets a second chance.

Shortly after sunrise the members of the Survey Corps slowly began to stir and get dressed to prepare for the day's expedition. Armin waited for a few of the other Scouts to wake before he slid out of bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. Armin looked around to see if Connie was awake yet. Connie was still asleep, his brow deeply furrowed, mouth open, drooling. His expression a combination between peaceful and deeply concerned. Connie began moving his lips as though he was trying to say something. Armin crept closer to see if he could make out what the bald headed boy was saying.

"Armin, please?" Armin nearly fell over in shock. "Listen, Armin... hold  
... come over here..." Connie continued to mumble as Armin leaned over the other boy's bed.

"Whatcha doing there, Arlert?" The short blonde just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jean's voice.

"N-nothing! I was just coming over to wake Connie up!" The close sound of Armin's voice woke Connie up instantly.

Rubbing his eyes, Connie stared at Armin and Jean by his bed. "Uh, what's going on?"

"I was coming over to wake you up since you were one of the last of us still sleeping," Armin said, his voice trembling a bit.

"It looked like Arlert was trying to wake you up with a kiss."

"WHAT?! NO!" the sapphire eyed boy protested, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Thanks for waking me up, guys, now can you leave me alone so I can get dressed?" Armin watched Connie for a few seconds, hoping he'd speak to him a bit more. "Um, Armin?"

"Oh, sorry. Can we talk later?" Armin looked away and fidgeted with his hands.

Connie's hurt and anger toward the blonde had already softened. "Sure." Armin grinned at this second chance and walked back to his bunk to finish gearing up for the day.

~~▪~~▪~~▪~~▪~~▪~~▪~~▪~~▪~~

The Scouts were all lined up, ready for their expedition. Today, they were to try to capture two new Titans for Hanji to use for research. The Scouts were split into a couple groups of three and four: Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Connie; Reiner, Bertholdt and Sasha; Jean, Ymir, and Christa. Armin was relieved that Mikasa was with him to run a bit of interference between Connie and Eren.

"Thank you, Mikasa." Armin said as the two walked ahead of the other boys. "I was a little worried about being alone with the two of them."

"I'm worried about how Eren has been acting. I fear he's going to be overly confident and get himself into trouble... I wasn't going to let that happen," Mikasa said quietly. "He's feeling kind of threatened by the situation, I think. He truly cares about you, Armin. You and I are all he has left... I'm not trying to sway you either way. You have to follow what is right for you."

Eren quickly caught up with Mikasa and Armin. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Wait up!" Connie shouted jogging up to the rest of the group. "We've gotta stick together." Eren rolled his eyes and Mikasa shot him a quick glare to check his attitude.

"We should get to the treetops now since it seems like the other groups are already in position." Armin stated matter-of-factly to his group. The four split up and shot up to the nearest trees surrounding a small clearing and waited for their signal. A loud rumbling started shaking the ground below notifying the Scouts of the impending arrival of Titans. They hear Hanji shout gleefully in the distance "We've got a 7 meter, ready the nets!" Jean, Ymir, and Christa were on the ground on one side of the clearing while Reiner, Bertholdt, and Sasha were ready in wait on the other side. Eren and Armin were next to each other, ready to kill at the first sign of trouble, as Mikasa and Connie were perched above Jean's team.

"Armin, can we talk?" Eren asked quietly, his voice shaking.

"Eren, now is not a good time. We have to focus on what's going on below." The smaller boy responded. The treetops were thrashing about as the Titan was quickly drawing closer.

Connie spotted the Titan first. "Here it comes! I've got sight of it." Hanji was cackling as she was riding the Titan.

"WOOOOO! HAHAHA!! NOW!" She flipped off of the Titan's back and shot up into the trees by Connie and Mikasa. "That was so exhilarating! It never gets old!" Hanji said, out of breath.

The ground teams released the nets and trapped the 7 meter Titan effortlessly. The Titan yowled and fought the restraints, but to no avail.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"Armin shouted from his perch. Three more Titans appeared out of nowhere, a 4 meter, 8 meter, and 5 meter.

"Do not let us lose the one we've caught. We have to take these others out." Hanji ordered. Eren shot his ODM gear at the chest of 5 meter, swung around the back of it and sliced the nape of the neck open, killing it instantly. Mikasa wasn't too far behind and took out the 8 meter in a flash- with Connie right behind her, taking out the 4 meter.

"Let's get this one back to headquarters before more show up!" Hanji was running around helping the ground teams get the Titan shackled and harnessed, while Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Eren kept watch for more Titans. The four stayed in the treetops protecting the ground teams until they reached the edge of the forest. Hanji was extremely pleased to have gotten one new Titan to study and not have lost a single Scout in the process.

As the Scouts made their way back, Armin slowed down and hung back a bit from the group, hoping Connie would slow down for him. Eren and Connie noticed Armin falling behind at the same time. Eren turned around and waited for Armin to catch up, giving a satisfied grin at Connie. Connie turned to face forward again, feeling defeated; his eyes burning from fighting back tears.

"What's wrong, Armin?" Eren asked, a bit concerned.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," he responded flatly. "Just have a lot on my mind- let's catch up to the others." Eren grabbed his wrist to keep him back from the group.

"Armin, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know I'm not always the best with words, but please know this: I love you. I love you in every possible way; as a friend, as a lover, as a partner. I will be by your side, always. If you want to pursue Connie, go for it. If things don't work out, I'll be waiting."

Armin felt the guilt tightening around his heart. "Eren, I don't want you to waste your time waiting for me. I'm not worth the trouble."

"You've been with me through almost everything. You stood up for me when they wanted to kill me, risking your own life. You taught me about the outside world. I want to explore it all with you. Even if we aren't a couple, I still want to explore the outside with you."

Armin felt his face grow hot, listening to his childhood friend express his feelings for him. Armin felt somewhat obligated to be with Eren after all he'd done for him, but at the same time, he felt it wasn't fair to either of them if one of them truly wasn't happy. "Eren, we'll be best friends no matter what. I know we'll get to explore the outside world fully some day, I promise you that." The blonde paused for a moment, "I need to get myself sorted, and we need to fight back against the Titans before we can even think about reaching any of our dreams."

Eren smiled at Armin's sincerity and took comfort in the knowledge that Armin would love him no matter what, even in a non-romantic way. Armin and Eren quickly caught back up with the group as they neared the Survey Corps headquarters.

Armin jogged up to Connie and tugged on his cloak. "Can we meet after dinner?" his blue eyes pleading.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure!" Connie stammered out, uncertain of how to feel about meeting with Armin later. _'I wonder what he and Jaeger were talking about back there...'_ Armin gave the bald boy a wide grin that melted away any self doubt.


	5. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Armin finally have a moment alone together.

Armin ate his dinner cheerfully with his best friends, looking forward to meeting with Connie afterward. It was the happiest he'd felt in a while. _'I'm ready for this. I want Connie to feel every part of me. I want to feel as close as possible to him.'_ Armin's heart began racing thinking about holding Connie, kissing him, touching him, tasting him again.

"Hey, Armin, do you have a minute?" Connie's voice snapped Armin back to reality. The golden eyed boy had finished his dinner and cleared his dishes. Armin got up, took care of his mess and followed Connie outside.

Connie finally spoke after they had made their way from the building. "Armin, I was really hurt that you had lied to me." The blonde's heart sank. "But, I understand why you did. You and Eren have been through it all. He has seen you through your hardest times and you have seen him through his hardest times. I know you lied to protect him, and my feelings- I get that. I think Eren is afraid of losing you. I promise I will not get in the way of your friendship. So, I-" Armin cut Connie off by grabbing his face and engaging him in a passionate kiss. The pair melted into each other as their tongues explored one another's mouths. Enjoying the taste of the other. Armin wanted this moment etched into his memory.

Armin momentarily broke the kiss to speak, "I want to give myself to you. I want to feel you inside of me, for our bodies to be one. Will you please accept my body as your own?" Connie made a small nod, then grabbed Armin's face to continue making out with his lover. Connie let his hands wander Armin's body, stopping on his hips and pulling him in to his aching groin, which was begging for the intimacy Armin had just offered. Connie's pants grew tighter against his erection as just a tiny bit of pre-cum began to seep from the tip of his cock.

Armin broke the kiss to undo the buckles of his ODM gear straps and pull off his boots, his heart pounding against the wall of his chest. His clothes could not come off fast enough. Connie took advantage of the break to strip his clothes as well.

Finally, completely nude, Armin stood in front of his lover, basking in the cool moonlight. The blonde felt safe completely exposed like this, thoroughly enjoying the dumbfounded look on the other boy's face.

Connie froze on the spot in awe of the thin, blue-eyed boy on full display, just for him. _'Armin is mine alone- for me to explore; for me to touch, taste, smell; to drink in; he belongs to me and nobody else.'_ Connie thought his heart was going to burst through his chest at the excitement of taking Armin's virginity. _'This is something Eren will never have. This will be mine alone, nobody can take that from me.'_ Armin's voice snapped Connie out of his trance.

"I'm ready." Armin was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, his legs spread, knees bent near his chest, exposing his tight asshole to Connie. He quickly finished undressing.

The bald boy made his way over to the splayed blonde and knelt on the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes and began gently kissing the soft, red lips of Armin, tangling his fingers in his golden hair. Armin nipped at Connie's lips, showing his hunger. Connie tugged a bit roughly on Armin's hair and proceeded to kiss down his neck, nibbling here and there along the way. He continued kissing down the blonde's body, pausing at his collar bones to gently bite the flesh tightly wrapped around his protruding clavicle. Next spot to explore were the small, pinkish nipples poking out of his small chest. Connie flicked his tongue over the erect nipples, smiling as he watched Armin squirm and whimper. He then traced a trail with his tongue from the middle of Armin's chest, around his belly button, to his lower abdomen, getting dangerously close to his lover's dick.

Armin bucked his hips a bit as Connie got closer to his cock. The blonde tilted his head back to soak up every second of pleasure. Armin felt Connie's smaller hands wrap around his dick, slowly stroking up and down. A moan escaped the blue eyed boy's lips "Oh, Connie!" Just as Armin was getting used to the sensation of Connie's hands on his erection, the bald boy took the entirety of Armin's pulsing cock into his mouth, causing Armin to nearly shriek in pleasure.

After a bit Armin asked, "C-Connie, can I please suck your dick?" Connie rose so his cock was even with Armin's face. The blonde wrapped his skinny fingers around Connie's dick right before he slid it into his mouth. He began circling the dick with his tongue, then gently sucking the very tip. Very slowly, Armin slid the throbbing cock, further and further into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag momentarily. Connie tasted differently from Eren, less salty, but a bit more like sweat. Armin didn't mind the taste as he was overjoyed to be pleasuring his lover in such a way. He gazed up at Connie, his blue eyes taking in every part of the other boy.

Connie tangled his fingers in Armin's soft, blonde hair, pushing his dick further into his mouth. "Armin, this is amazing," Connie panted breathlessly as he was rapidly approaching orgasm. Armin looked up at him and smiled. "I'm really close, Armin."

Armin struggled internally for a moment on if he should have Connie ejaculate in his mouth or stop so they could have sex. He stopped sucking for a moment. "I don't want you to come, yet. I want to feel you inside of me, first. I want you to take my virginity." The blonde shifted to his knees so that his tight ass was exposed to his partner, twitching slightly with excitement. "Please go slowly-- start with your fingers to stretch it out a bit, and then get your dick nice and wet with spit before you enter me." Armin grabbed Connie's hand and sucked on his first two fingers, making them slippery.

Gently, Connie eased his middle finger into Armin's tight asshole, pleased with the moans coming from the blonde. Then he slipped a second finger in, rhythmically pounding in and out. Armin moaned louder, "I need more! I want to feel you deep inside me!"

Connie pulled his fingers out of the tight asshole, spat on his hand, and stroked his dick a couple of times, coating himself in a thick layer of saliva. He then spit a little onto Armin's asshole and touched the tip of his dick to it.

"Are you sure about this? I really don't want to hurt you."

"Connie, I'm completely certain. I've been thinking about this night since you saved me. I've already said it - I'm ready for you." The golden eyed boy nodded and slowly pressed his dick into Armin's tight hole. The blonde whimpered a bit in pain and Connie immediately pulled back. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, please keep going, it felt really good." His heart pounding faster as he felt Connie's cock against his ass.

Connie tightened his grip on Armin's hips and continued to pull him closer, despite the small yelps coming from the blonde. Agonizingly slowly, Connie pushed his way through until he was balls deep in Armin, surprised by how warm his lover's asshole was. Armin clenched around his dick, causing Connie to almost completely lose control. He began to thrust slowly at first, then more vigorously as Armin tightened around him. After a few rapid thrusts, Connie was sent over the edge and exploded inside of Armin, coating his insides with semen. The bald boy was frozen in place as his cock slowly shrank and slid out of Armin. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little, but nowhere near battling Titans," he responded, trying to hide his disappointment with how short it was. "Would it be okay if I had sex with you? I have felt the inside of your mouth, but I want to feel the inside of your body, too."

Connie felt extremely intimidated by the thought of being penetrated by Armin. "I-I don't know... M-maybe you could start with your fingers? You're, uh, kinda big."

"I will stop whenever you tell me to stop. I'll be very gentle and careful. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Armin smiled reassuringly at his lover. Connie got on all fours and offered his ass to the blonde. He gulped as he felt Armin's slender fingers wrap around one of his hips. "If you relax, it doesn't hurt as much." Armin ran his hand across the small of Connie's back to help him relax a bit, then started sucking and spitting on his own fingers to get them slippery for easy insertion. The blonde then dribbled a bit of saliva onto his lover's exposed tight asshole, enjoying watching it pulse in nervous anticipation. He wrapped his arm gently around Connie's abdomen and placed a finger against his hole.

"Ready?" Connie audibly gulped and slightly nodded his head. Armin started to slowly push his way in and Connie started to tense up. He paused for a moment, with his finger halfway in, while he waited for the other boy to relax. He felt the muscles ease around his finger and continued to make his way in. Connie shuddered with pleasure a bit and Armin smiled as he slowly moved his index finger in and out.

"Would you like another finger?" Connie nodded and bit his lip, surprised by how good it felt to have the blonde's finger inside of him. Armin spat on his fingers again and pushed the first two fingers in, noticing how much easier it was this time around. He slid the fingers in and out, increasing his pace steadily, rotating his hand to try different angles. He then started scissoring Connie's asshole to stretch it a bit more and prepare it for penetration with his dick. The bald boy yelped a bit at the new sensation.

"Are you okay?"

"Please keep going!" Connie begged. Armin willingly obeyed and continued his rhythm for a bit.

"Do you want me inside you?" Armin asked the golden eyed boy.

"Yes, please. I want to feel deeply connected to you," Connie panted, surprised at his own response as well as the return of his erection.

Armin knelt behind Connie and gripped his hips tightly. He covered his cock in spit and touched the tip to Connie's opening. Carefully, Armin inched his dick into Connie's tight ass, enjoying the new sensation on his penis. The other boy inhaled sharply as Armin's cock slid further and further into him.

"Oh my God, Armin, please don't stop!" The blonde felt his whole body tingle listening to the moans of pleasure coming from the other boy. "DEEPER!" Armin nearly blew his load. He pushed the rest of his dick into Connie and started to thrust back and forth, slowly building speed. He grabbed Connie's dick with his right hand and started stroking him with the same rhythm and speed as he was thrusting. Connie's asshole tightened around his throbbing cock as his lover teetered on the edge of his second orgasm.

Armin started pounding Connie's ass harder and harder as he neared the brink of orgasm, ignoring the slightly pained moans, giving complete control to the pleasure.  With one final, hard thrust, Armin released his semen filling Connie's insides. Armin didn't pull out until he finished Connie off, licking the salty, white liquid off of his fingers, excited at the chance to taste his lover's seed.

The boys collapsed in a pile together, completely out of breath, their hearts thumping rapidly. "How do you feel, Connie?"

"I'm in a bit of pain, but I don't mind." He smiled, leaned in and kissed the blonde gently on the lips while he interlaced their fingers. "I think I could get used to this."

The pair laid on the ground together, their bodies sweaty and sticky. "We should get back before anyone notices we're gone." They quickly dressed and made their way back to their quarters.


End file.
